bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Fawlty Towers - The Germans
Fawlty Towers - The Germans is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd in 1st October 1984, and 7th June 1993, and then it got re-released in 17th October 1994, and then re-released again in 12th October 1998 by BBC Video. Episodes * The Hotel Inspectors * The Germans * A Touch in Class Description 1984 Release The infamous Torquay hotel presided by the eminently-certifiable Basil Fawlty - opens for business with three classics from the hysterical BBCtv series. John Cleese leads the brilliant cast as the plots unfold and the laugh-a-second scripts crackle along. 1994 Release John Cleese based his immortal character, Basil Fawlty, on a genuine West-Country hotelier. What an inspiration that real proprietor proved to be, sparking off the most unremittingly funny TV comedy series ever shown. And here is Basil at his maniacal best in 3 cripplingly comical shows, now digitally remastered, with the loveable dense dence Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's 'little nest of vipers' - his wife Sybil... 1998 Release In an exclusive interview for this collection, John Cleese talks about the creation of one of the funniest British comedies ever shown. Every aspect of Fawlty Towers is discussed openly and wryly, from the inspiration, the actors and the injuries... And, John Cleese provides the background to each of these three hilarious classics featuring the unforgettable Basil, loveable dense Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's "little nest of vipers" - his wife Sybil... Episode Details 1984 and 1994 Releases 1998 Release Compilation Credits Earlier releases of this Fawlty Towers video would feature the compilation credits with the cast and production people's names in all three episodes on the video ("The Hotel Inspectors", "The Germans" and "A Touch of Class") combined together in one full credit roll at the end of the last episode on the video. Cast in the Compilation Credits *John Cleese as Basil Fawlty. *Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty. *Andrew Sachs as Manuel. *Connie Booth as Polly. *Michael Gwynn as Lord Melbury. *Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen. *Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs. *Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. *Bernard Cribbins as Mr. Hutchinson. *James Cossins as Mr. Walt. *Robin Ellis as Danny Brown. *Terence Conoley as Mr. Wareing. *Brenda Cowling as the Sister. *Louis Mahoney as the Doctor. *Claire Davenport as Mrs. Wilson. *John Lawerence as Mr. Sharp. *Iris Fry as Mrs. Sharp. *Geoffrey Morris as John. *Peter Brett as Brian. *Willy Brown, Nick Kane, Lisa Bergmayr and Dan Gillian as the German Guests. *Martin Wydpldeck as Sir Richard Morris. *David Simeon as Mr. Mackenzie. *Lionel Wheeler as Mr. Watson. Production Staff in the Compilation Credits *Film Cameramen: Len Newson and Stanley Speel. *Film Editors: Bill Harris and Bob Rymer. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Make-up by Cheryl Wright, Jean McMillan and Jean Speak. *Production Assistants: Mike Crisp and Tony Guyan. *Visual Effects by Peter Pegrum and Ken Bomphray. *Lightning by Clive Thomas, Geoff Shaw and Ron Koplick. *Sound by Mike Jones and John Howell. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Designed by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. Episode Credits Later releases of this Fawlty Towers video would feature the TV broadcasted opening and closing credits at the start and end of each episode on the video. 'The Hotel Inspectors' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Bernard Cribbins as Mr. Hutchinson, James Cossins as Mr. Walt, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Gilly Flowers as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby. Geoffrey Morris as John and Peter Brett as Brian. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Make-up by Jean Speak. *Production Assistant: Tony Guyan. *Lighting by Geoff Shaw. *Sound by John Howell. *Designed by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1975. 'The Germans' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Claire Davenport as Mrs. Wilson, Gilly Flower as Miss Tibbs, Renee Roberts as Miss Gatsby, Brenda Cowling as the Sister. Louis Mahoney as the Doctor, John Lawrence as Mr. Sharp, Iris Fry as Mrs. Sharp, and Willy Brown, Nick Kane, Lisa Bergmayr and Dan Gillian as the German Guests. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Film Cameraman: Stanley Speel. *Film Editing by Bob Rymer. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Make-up by Jean Speak. *Production Assistant: Tony Guyan. *Visual Effects by Peter Pegrum and Ken Bomphray. *Lighting by Ron Koplick. *Sound by John Howell. *Designed by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1975. 'A Touch of Class' *Written by John Cleese and Connie Booth. *Starring John Cleese as Basil Fawlty, Prunella Scales as Sybil Fawlty, Andrew Sachs as Manuel, Connie Booth as Polly, Michael Gwynn as Lord Melbury, Robin Ellis as Danny Brown, Ballard Berkeley as Major Gowen, Martin Wyldeck as Sir Richard Morris, David Simone as Mr. Mackenzie, Terence Conoley as Mr. Wareing and Lionel Wheeler as Mr. Watson. *Film Cameraman: Len Newson. *Film Editing by Bill Harris. *Costumes by Mary Woods. *Make-up by Cheryl Wright and Jean McMillan. *Production Assistant: Mike Crisp. *Lighting by Clive Thomas. *Sound by Mike Jones. *Music by Dennis Wilson. *Designed by Peter Kindred. *Produced by John Howard Davies. *Production by BBC Colour. © BBC 1975. Trailers and info 1993 Re-release A slide of three comedy titles by BBC Video - 1. "French & Saunders - The Video", 2. "The Farties Guide to the Man from Auntie (Ben Elton)" and 3. "Naked Video 2" - all to which are also available. 1994 Re-release A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: Yes Minister - The Writing on the Wall", "Last of the Summer Wine - Uncle of the Bride" and "One Foot in the Grave - The Pit and the Pendulum". 1998 Re-release * The BBC Comedy promo from 1998 with clips from "One Foot in the Grave", "Dad's Army", "Last of the Summer Wine", "Only Fools and Horses" and "Fawlty Towers" which are available on video. * Another BBC Comedy promo with "Dad's Army - Is There Honey Still For Tea?", "Only Fools and Horses - Rodney Come Home (VHS)" and "Comedy Greats - Ronnie Barker". * A slide showing BBC comedy audio cassettes and the Only Fools and Horses book. Gallery Fawlty Towers - The Germans (1984, 1993).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Germans (1984, 1994).JPG Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:Fawlty Towers Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:BBC Video with National Captioning (1993-1994) Category:VHS videos with BBC Comedy trailer from 1998 with PG (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1994 (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore Live trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with Lenny Henry: Live and Loud trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI autumn family collection from 1998 (announced by John Sachs)